Pokemon GS Journey
by godzillafreak12
Summary: Gold is an aspiring Pokemon trainer. With his friends, Whitney, Bugsy, Joey, and his faithful Cyndaquil at his side, he explores the Johto region to become the very best like no one else every was.


**Pokémon GS Journeys**

**Prologue**

"Hi there! I'm Gold. I'm a Pokémon Trainer from a small little mountain town called New Bark Town in the Johto region. You may remember me from the 2000 smash hits Pokémon Gold and Silver or their remakes HeartGold and SoulSilver. No? I bet you remember Red and Blue don't you! Everyone always remembers Red and Blue or those Arceus-awful FireRed and LeafGreen!"

"Anyway, all my life I wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer. New Bark Town only gets to see a few types of Pokémon, mostly Magikarp, but I heard that there are over 600 and uh…la la Pokémon in this world with more still being added to the Pokédex every year. I will never forget when I met my first Pokémon, and it changed my life forever…

**Ch. 1: "Winds of a New Beginning"**

Nested in the south-eastern part of Johto, was a small town known as New Bark Town. As the sun rose over the Indigo Plateau, the scene at New Bark Town began its usual change into the new day. The Pokémon began to awake and the land was flourished once again by their presence. Pidgey began to fill the sky as Ratatta and Sentret scurried across the ground.

Not long after, the residents of New Bark Town began to awake and started their daily lives once more. In one house lived a boy and his mother. The boy was getting ready for the beginning of his Pokémon journey.

"Good morning, Gold!" said his mother, who was cooking breakfast, "Are you hungry?"

"Sorry Mom," said Gold hurrying to get down the stairs, "Gotta meet Professor Elm at his laboratory." Gold was just about to walk out the door when his mom stopped him.

"Wait! You forgot your backpack!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Mom!" Gold bolted out the door. His mom watched him through the kitchen window.

"He grew up so fast." She thought to herself.

Gold finally reached Prof. Elm's lab. As he entered through the glass doors, he was amazed by all the technology and data Prof. Elm had accumulated through his years of research. He was greeted by a lab assistant. The assistant looked on his clipboard to see if Gold had an appointment today.

"You must be Gold. I'm one of Prof. Elm's lab assistant. Please follow me."

The assistant began to lead Gold to the back of the lab. There was Professor Elm, who was standing next to a large computer. In it was three Pokéballs. One had a water drop, another had a leaf, and the last one had a small fire on it.

"Oh, good morning Gold! I see your excited the big day today." said Professor Elm.

"Oh yes I am sir. I've waited all week but now I can finally get my starter Pokémon."

"Well, I see that you already located the Pokéballs. Just let me release them from their Pokéballs and you can go ahead and chose."

Prof. Elm walked over to the Pokéballs and began to release them one by one. First, he grabbed the water drop Pokéball and released it. Out came a small, blue alligator-like Pokémon.

"This is Totodile," said Prof. Elm, "He's a water-type Pokémon."

Next, Prof. Elm walked over to the Pokéball with the leaf on it. The Pokémon it released was light green, and dinosaur-like. The Pokémon it released was light green, and dinosaur-like. It had a giant leaf coming out of its head.

"This is Chikorita. She's a grass-type Pokémon."

Lastly, Prof. Elm opened the fire Pokéball. Out came an anteater-looking Pokémon with fire coming out of its back.

"And finally this is Cyndaquil. He's a fire-type Pokémon."

Gold's eye gleamed with joy at the sight of the three Pokémon. Totodile was dancing with joy. Gold remember that Totodile are bundles of joy. Chikorita tried to show off by doing a handstand with her vine whip. Gold then noticed Cyndaquil with his head down shyly. Gold walked over to Cyndaquil and began petting him, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong, Cyndaquil?" asked Gold.

"As you can see, each Pokémon has its own personality," said Prof. Elm, "Totodile is very energetic and filled with joy. Chikorita works hard, but always wants to be the center of attention. Cyndaquil can be extremely loyal; however, he is awfully shy."

Gold stuck his hand out to Cyndaquil to show that he's not going to hurt him. Cyndaquil began to feel less nervous with Gold.

"Professor, I think I know what Pokémon I want."

"Splendid! Which one?"

"I choose Cyndaquil."

"Excellent choice. Now here's Cyndaquil's Pokéball."

"Thanks Prof. , but I think I'll let Cyndaquil walk around with me."

"Okay then. Your all set-"

"_Ring Ring Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!"_ blared the automated telephone machine. Prof. Elm went to go answer the phone.

"Yes? Really, it's here! But, I have no way of getting it! I'll see what I can do."

"Who was that?"

"My good friend, Mr. Pokémon. He's a Pokémon expert who lives on Route 30. He said he just found an egg that he wants me to research on. But I'm busy with handing out starters all day today, so I have no way of getting the egg."

"Well, if you want, I could go get it for you."

"Would you really?"

"Sure. It it'll be a good opportunity to train Cyndaquil."

"Well good luck, Gold. Come back safely."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
